Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 10
Recap Day 119 (continued) Hoskar. Adea and Emma are dragging the unconscious Arcas out of a crypt as 3 stone guardians follow them. Their ally Steele is down to 1 HP and is behind them. They head South-West back to town, easily out pacing the Stone Guardians. The party leave their horses behind outside the barrow. Adea sneaks back alone and finds the stone golems have killed the horses, but are now gone. Adea weeps over the head horses, then goes to grab the chest full of treasure from the dead horse. The golems step out of the crypts, and Adea flees the Barrows, with the Golems chasing behind. The rest of the party see Adea is being slowed down by the chest. Emma starts to drag Arcas alone, and asks Steele to help carry the chest with Adea so she can keep up. The party eventually out pace the Golems again, and lose sight of them. Some hours later the party return to Hoskar. The guards at the edge of town help the party take Arcas to a inn. The guards asks how the party were wounded, and the party lie, just saying they were in a secret mission for Sir Fafarack, the Landed Knight who owns the town. The guards mention the stone guardians were placed there to guards the burial of Lords of Old. The party rest at the Featherfall Inn. Adea wonders if they did the right thing about lying about the Stone Guardians, and if they should have broken in the crypt for Sir Fafarack in the first place. The Demigods pray to Reluna, their mother, for guidance. They receive no answer. Everyone then goes rest for the night. Day 120 Emma starts healing up the party. Then they go over what plans they need for the day. The party head over to speak with Sir Fafarack at his estate. The guard at the front leads the party into a sitting room, where they meet with the Lord of the Hoskar. Sir Fafarack is surprised the party opened the sarcophagus, since the sword is kept in a chamber behind the sarcophagus chamber. The Knight and the Party decide to part ways, and he will hire another group in order to get the sword. Arcas cheers Adea up, and they go to the beach to relax and dance, as Emma protests that she is still blind. Steele helps Emma leave the estate and back to town. Emma and Steele go around town, trying to find more information about the Unshaken. Emma finds out a Lock-Breaker for the Unshaken hands out in a bar sometimes from a Half-Elven bartender. The Half-Elven bartender however makes advances on Emma, wanting to exchange sexual favors fro the information, but Emma refuses and ends up giving him too much gold. The party meet up and Emma updates the. They return to the Half-Elven Bartender for a description of the Lock-Breaker. The Bartender wants more pay more for more information. Adea then casts Shrink on the Bartender, shrinking him by 30% down to 3'8". The Bartender is intimated, and points out the Lock-Breaker in the busy bar room. He ends up pointing at a 15 year old, a gawky teenager, who moves with an overconfident swagger and overly drunk. Arcas goves over to make friends with the Lock-Breaker. The Lock-Breaker, whose name is Thera, is in a Drinking Contest with a Dwarf. Arcas easily befriends Thera. Thera wants to quit his job, he talks about 2 of his buddies being killed a few days ago in the incident at Jeremiah's House in episode 8. Arcas then asks Thera to be his wingman, then they talk with Adea and Emma. Emma and Adea flirt with Thera and get him to diverge a lot about the Unshaken, including where in the sewers their base is, and that Telepus is keeping Jeremiah (still a rat) in a cage in the missile of their base. The base is also enchanted to not smell. He tells they a way to get into the base secretly, but it would mean dealing with Leucrotta. They get Thera black-out drunk, then drop him off at his house. The party rest the remainder of the day at their inn. They finally get around to searching the treasure chest and find it has 250 gold and 1200 silver coins. Day 121 The party wake up and Emma heals everyone up. Emma wants to wait another day so she has spells to heal when they fight. The party rest the remainder of the day, then plan what they are going to do tomorrow. They obtain supplies for their journey into the sewers. Day 122 The party head into the sewers. They build a raft out of the supplies they gathered and head down the underground canal. After some time they come across a wooden bridge built across the waterway. The party look around for enemies, and Steele hears some voices. Emma covers her eyes so she stops glowing. Emma casts Darkness on her eyes. (Note: Steele has a 10 Perception score) The party quietly going town the sewer water. Eventually they come across a well lit area where there is some of the Unshaken Thugs. The party try hiding under the raft and keep moving, but the Unshaken Lookouts sees the raft. 3 Unshaken surround the raft and pull it up, revealing the party. Emma and Steele get onto the raft. Adea acts innocent and Arcas says not to hurt them. The Unshaken Thugs don't seem convinced. Adea then whips at one of the men. Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes